Gracie Ancelotti
Grace "Gracie" Ancelotti is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series, who appears as a supporting character in Grand Theft Auto IV and'' The Ballad of Gay Tony. Gracie is the daughter of Mafia Don Giovanni Ancelotti. Biography Background Gracie was born to the Ancelotti family in 1977. Gracie tells Niko Bellic during their car ride that she was close to her father, but avoided his mafia friends. Giovanni also seems permissive of her party-girl behavior, as she is spoiled by him and she has free reign to date and go home with any man she pleases. In 2003, she was arrested for being in possession of cocaine. During or after 2003, her father bought her a pink Feltzer and she befriended Gay Tony, who granted her a membership to Maisonette 9 as she had failed to get in before. The LCPD believe her not to be involved in running the family, however they were suspicious of her friendship with Tony. During Ballad of Gay Tony, Gracie is seen with Tony, Evan and Rocco Pelosi taking substantial amounts of cocaine. When Luis takes Tony to deal with some business, Gracie calls him a buzzkiller. Events of GTA IV and The Ballad of Gay Tony Kidnapping In 2007, she was arrested for driving while intoxicated, which prompted her to sell the pink Feltzer within the year. The following year, Niko Bellic kidnapped Gracie for Patrick McReary of the Irish Mob, who held her hostage to extort Giovanni for missing diamonds. It is unknown why Gerry McReary wanted to kidnap her in the first place as he will not get the money for the diamonds, although it could be hinted that Ancelotti had something to do with Gerry's imprisonment or he just didn't like Ancelotti. Giovanni didn't believe them at first, thinking Gracie was at a man's house on a date, until they sent a picture of her tied up and gagged in a chair. Giovanni then told Gay Tony and Luis Lopez to follow one of the kidnappers to find out where Gracie was being held. After Gracie was moved to a new location, Giovanni agreed to surrender the diamonds. Once again, he sent Tony and Luis to do the trade with Niko and Packie. Despite the deal being ambushed by Ray Bulgarin, Gracie was returned to safety, and she, Luis and Tony fled the scene, while Niko and Packie were left to fight off Bulgarin's men. Post-Kidnapping After several days had passed, Niko encountered her again in front of her house. She is under tight security and likely paranoid, but still feels comfortable enough to stand just outside of her house. She also has a new car, a pearl-white Cognoscenti (it's notable that the car is not a convertible and is built to be chauffeured, adding to the theory that she feels too paranoid to be alone or in the open too long). She recognizes Niko walking in front of her house. Niko pretends to not know her but she sends her guards to attack him (named Anthony, Mark, Tony, Benny and Sal), so Niko kills them all. It is assumed after this experience, she possibly moved to another part of Liberty City. Mission appearances ;GTA IV *I'll Take Her... *Ransom *She's a Keeper *Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend *One Random Encounter ;The Ballad of Gay Tony *Blog This!... *Frosting on the Cake *Ladies Half Price Gracie Ancelotti's Random Encounter PCjPa0Ztolw LCPD Database record '''Surname': Ancelotti First Name: Gracie Age: 31 Place of Birth: Alderney City, Alderney Affiliations: Linked to the Ancelotti Crime Syndicate and "Gay" Tony Prince. Criminal Record: *2003 - Possession Controlled Substance: Cocaine *2007 - Driving While Intoxicated Notes: *Daughter of the head of the Ancelotti Crime Syndicate. *Not believed to be directly involved in the family business but linked to many Capos and Underbosses. *Her friendship with "Gay" Tony Prince could be exploited. Trivia *Like many characters that reappear from GTA IV, Gracie's attire has noticeably changed between GTA IV and The Ballad of Gay Tony. In GTA IV, Gracie sported an all-black outfit which consisted of black trousers, and a black button-up shirt with a brown belt around the waist. In TBoGT, her outfit changes to a more casual ensemble of fitted jeans, a black leather jacket, and a purple and black horizontal striped shirt. This change remains consistent throughout TBoGT, and produces awkward results, considering that she is kidnapped in her original outfit during I'll Take Her during GTA IV, but is returned to Tony and Luis wearing a different outfit in Ladies Half Price, during TBoGT. *Both Niko and Luis punch Gracie to knock her out within the story. *She also seemed to have a crush on both Niko and Luis. She seemed to be attracted to Niko during I'll Take Her, and she asks Luis why he is such a "limp-dick" around her, only for Luis to respond that he does not date Mafia daughters after Dani Lupisella threatened to have her father castrate Luis if he ended their relationship. In both cases, her feelings are clearly one-sided. *The LCPD database says she is involved in Human Trafficking, which is ironic, considering she was kidnapped herself. *She has a tattoo of a butterfly on her neck, as seen in her artwork for Grand Theft Auto IV. * If you purchase the Episodes from Liberty City (disc version), it comes with a poster of Gracie Ancelotti, Lola Del Rio, and Joni on one side, and a map of Liberty City on the other. Gallery File:GracieAncelotti-Artwork.jpg|Concept art of Gracie Ancelotti.(GTA IV) GracieAncelotti-Artwork2.jpg|Gracie Ancelotti Artwork.(TBOGT) File:GracieAncelotti-GTAIV2.png|Gracie Ancelotti's mugshot. File:GracieAncelotti-GTAIV.jpg|Gracie during her Random Character encounter. Feltzer-GTA4-GracieAncelotti-front.jpg|Gracie's pink feltzer. Cognoscenti-GTA4-Gracie-front.jpg|Gracie's unique pearl Cognoscenti. GTAIV 2010-10-31 18-05-42-43.jpg|Gracie during her kidnaping. 6674-gta-iv-gay-tony-gracie-ancelotti.jpg|Gracie in The Ballad of Gay Tony de:Gracie Ancelotti es:Gracie Ancelotti Ancelotti, Grace Ancelotti, Grace Ancelotti, Grace Ancelotti, Grace